Bellas mixed up life
by kiagirl06
Summary: summer of 2008 bella meets a guy and the unexpected happens, through love and loss will she be able to survive what is thrown at her, BxJa BxJo ?
1. Chapter 1

My first attempt at writing a story for fan fiction, please bear with me as I am new to this all.

All names/characters are owned by S.M. I don't own them or the towns mentioned although I wish I did.

**Summer fling B.P.O.V**

It all stated in Seattle during the summer of 2008.I was a naïve 19 year old hanging out with friends enjoying our freedom after graduating from Forks high last week. But while all my friends were talking about heading off to college I was contemplating what I would do for the year. Charlie had suggested I take a year off to find myself and deal with the lose of my mother. (Renee had passed away 2 mths ago)

_Flash back_

'_Come on Bella this isn't normal, you haven't even cried since your mum passed away" Charlie yelled at me. "I'm fine just because I'm not having an emotional breakdown like everyone else doesn't mean there is something wrong with me char-DAD, I am so sick of everyone telling me how I should feel would you just leave me alone" I stormed of to my room to start packing I was going to college soon and I needed to get started."Bella I rang the college and told them you won't be there next week , I think you should post pone college for a year" Charlie stated while standing in my door way._

_End flashback_

While I told him I was fine he knew this wasn't the truth and I reluctantly accept the fact I needed time to grieve. So here I am enjoying the sunny day in Seattle with my friends before they all leave me behind to live there happy lives. Angela said she will keep in contact with me but I knew it would eventually be few and far between phone calls as her and Ben become more domesticated together. They are going to share an apartment in the city since Ben asked Angela to marry him right after graduation.

Tonight we are going to a party one of Jessica's cousins are having, to celebrate going off to college. I didn't feel like going but Angela said I should to "let my hair down" so to speak. We were currently in our hotel room getting ready for the big party.

**A.P.O.V**

"Come on Bella we haven't got all night" I don't know what is up with Bella these days she just seems so depressed. Ben said it would be a good idea to bring her tonight to get her out of this dark state of mind but I just don't know if dragging her to a party is such a good idea.

**B.P.O.V**

"Alright Angela I'm ready" geese I'm going to this party so what is her problem. I dressed casual in my skinny jeans and a blue blouse as I didn't want to attract too much attention; I also applied just a small amount of make-up. 10 minutes later Angela, Ben and I were in the taxi cab heading to the posh part of town. When we arrived it was like every person between the age of 18-25 was here, there were cars and people every where in the front yard and as we made our way towards the house it looked like there were hundreds more inside.

Just a short while later I had lost Ben and Angela somewhere in the crowd so I headed to the kitchen to find something to drink that wasn't smelly and in a plastic cup. And that's when I saw him, he was like an Adonis beautiful features and dark brown hair I was smitten.

OK so I know it starts off slow but it will get more involved soon please not this is not original pairings to start of which I will get into more in the next chapter. all human to start with but that will change for some along the line.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unfortunately I do not own any characters or places; they belong to the wonderful S.M.**

**Chapter 2, the start of something**

Who is this god and where has he come from I thought to myself. I had never seen a more perfect body. As I made my way over to where he was I tripped on the edge of the carpet and landed flat on my face, I was so embarrassed. People around me started to laugh so I jumped up and ran for the stairs in hope of finding a bathroom I could hid in.

I could not see where I was going through all the tears and ended up in a room that had wall to wall books on the shelves. I was amazed so I decided to hide out here just for a while. I don't know how long I was in the room for as I was to interested in the first edition 'Pride and Prejudice' novel I found, when I suddenly had the feeling I was being watched. I looked over to the door and got the fright of my life.

There stood that gorgeous man I saw down stairs he cleared his throat before asking me what I was doing in his library. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to intrude I was looking for the bathroom and found the library by mistake, I will leave" with that I got up to leave but he stood in the doorway blocking my escape ._Good one Bella now what are you going to do._

**James p.o.v**

I had to know her name, I'd been looking for her for over an hour ever since she had that little incident in the kitchen and just when I thought she had disappeared, here she was sitting in my library reading my mothers old book. She tried to leave but I blocked the door way. "What's your name" I asked her nervously. "Bella, Bella swan" she replied to me while biting her lip. I was drowning in those beautiful deep brown eyes of hers and almost didn't here her. Bella I had to know more about this Bella. "Would you like to come and grab a drink with me Bella?" she seemed really nervous when I asked and looked lost in thought…..

**Bella p.o.v**

_Did he just ask me to get a drink with him? Oh My God what do I say , I don't even know his name , I intruded in his room, and embarrassed myself in front of him in his kitchen, oh no how long has it been since I spoke? He's starting to look frustrated I need to give him and answer. Dam it why won't my brain stop and just answer._"Sure why not but first can I know your name" I said while I blushed."Sorry it's James, how rude of me not to tell you sooner" god he was so cute and he had this half smirk on his lips after answering, that I could just kiss.

James I could so get used to saying that name. Just then he turned so I could leave the room. James walked beside me as we made our way down the stairs. He led me through the large crowd and through two large doors into what looked like an indoors swimming room. "What would you like to drink Bella?" James asked me in the most magical voice of his. Anything will be just fine with me; don't go to too much trouble.

"It won't be any trouble at all" I heard him say softly. James handed me a Bloody Mary and lead me over to where the lounge seats were. The silence was deafening neither one of us spoke for what seemed like an hour. But in reality it was more like a couple of minutes. James do you mind if I ask you a question? "Not at all Bella what would you like to know" he smiled at me and I lost my train of thought for a minute or two.

"Are you Jessica's cousin?" I don't know why I asked that one if he lived here which it looked like since he said I was in his library then I just made a complete fool out of myself yet again.

"Not really Bella, you see Jessica is related to my cousin Edward and we share the house so it's actually Edwards's party that you are at tonight."

**Ok SO FROM HERE I'M GOING TO SKIP AHEAD A WEEK AS I WANT TO GET INTO MY STORY AND THESE WTO CHAPTERS WERE BORING BUT I NEEDED TO TRY AND SET IT UP SO YOU KNEW WHERE BELLA WAS COMING FROM AND HOW SHE MET JAMES IF THAT MAKES SENSE…. I PROMISE IT WILL BE MORE INTERESTING FROM THE START OF CHAPTER THREE WHICH IS WHERE I ACTUALLY STARTED TO WRITE THE STORY FROM.**


End file.
